Birthday Titan
by StarlightTitan
Summary: Robin and Starfire's daugter, Arista, is turning 9. For her 9th birthday, her favorite Uncle, Speedy, tries to give her the best birthday ever. Will it turn out as perfect as he wants it to be for her?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

This is my first story so I hope you like it. I've had this idea for a while and decided to share it with all of you! Feedback is nice to let me know how I'm doing! :P Thanks Again, StarlightTitan! ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!* I asked for it for Christmas and I didn't get it. *glares at Santa*

…BBxRae…RobxStar…

Arista P.O.V

I woke up to the bright morning sun, and walked over to my window to observe the scenery. My window overlooked Jump City, the city I was born and raised in. I thought back over the years of my life here growing up in the T-tower. I usually kept to myself, given that people only liked me because I'm Robin and Starfire's daughter. I thought back on learning how to care for myself, because everyone was always too busy to take care of me, everyone except Uncle Speedy. He was always looking out for me. He would call to make sure I was alright. And, my 9th birthday is coming up in 2 days, and on my 9th birthday, my parents were going to let me fight with them.

So, Uncle Speedy was helping me prepare and, planning my birthday. Even though I have my mom's starbolts, they are very weak, so I prefer combat weapons. I snap back to reality and get dressed into my usual clothes. It looks like what my mom wears only in light blue. I go downstairs to eat, and decide on some waffles. As soon as I finish eating, Aunt Raven comes downstairs and turns on the faucet to make some herbal tea. "Hi Aunt Raven." I say to her. "Good morning Arista, how are you?" She asks. "Good, I'm excited about my birthday, how are you?" I ask her.

"Good, and Arista, will you go to Titans East on your birthday?" She asked, obviously not knowing I knew about the party. "Sure, oh and Aunt Rae?" I ask. "Yes." She replies. "Tell Aunt BumbleBee I prefer white and light blue balloons and icing with a vanilla cake." I listed off to Aunt Rae. "Ok, I guess you knew about the party." She said. "Well I'm off to my room" I say to Aunt Rae. "Ok, but we are going to go to the beach in a few hours so get ready." Aunt Rae informed me. "Ok!" I shout behind myself, already about 25 steps away from my Aunt Rae. And so I go to my room and change into my white polka dotted, light blue tankini and braid back my long, red streaked black hair. I then pack into a beach bag my light blue and white striped sunglasses, suntan lotion, and my phone, and I'm ready to go.

…BBxRae…RobxStar…

OK! So that was the first chapter of my first story! I hope you all liked it and I am going to try to make these chapters longer in the future. Feedback on how I did would be nice! :P This was really fun to write and I hope you all liked it as much as me!

-StarlightTitan


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so here is the LONG awaited chapter 2! I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait, but I was working on a new story for Young Justice! I have already written the first 10 chapters! So that will be out soon :P Also, I created 2 polls that go with that story! And with that, I have one last thing I need to say.**

**THANK YOU IDA4444 FOR REVIEWING WITH HELPFUL ADVICE! (Also thanks to my 2 awesome friends, who proofread for me! You guys are the best! :P)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did….. *DREAMS***

I heard a knock at my door and shortly after, I heard my mother say "Arista, it is the time to go to the beach."

"Okay." I say back to her.

I grab my stuff that I had packed into my sapphire blue beach bag earlier. I walked downstairs to see my Uncles Cyborg, BB, my Aunt Rae, and my mother there already.

"Where's dad?" I question. "_Please _tell me he is coming with us and not staying here."

"**BOO!" **

I hear someone yell in my ear. And, with a yelp, I levitate 5 feet in the air. I floated back down to my dad, who was laughing.

"Are you CRAZY?!" I yell.

"No, Beast Boy put me up to it." He said in between laughs.

I spun on my heel to see my Uncle BB rolling on the floor laughing. I look over at my Aunt Rae to see an evil glint in her eyes. She looked over at me as to tell me to team up with her against Uncle BB. I nod slightly so no one noticed, but she got the picture. We both pounced on him and restrained him to the ground.

"NO FAIR!" he yelled.

"Here is your punishment; you have to clean the tower, top to bottom, without your powers when we get home. Does that sound fair Arista?" She asks me.

"Yes." I replied simply.

I could hear chuckles from everyone except Uncle BB, who was groaning loudly. He was trying to convince Aunt Rae to loosen the punishment, but she wouldn't budge on her decision. I heard a fragment of their conversation.

"C'mon Raeee, I will take you for ice cream on our next date." Beast Boy said, trying to persuade her.

"No." She simply responded.

That was all I heard before we were all dragged into the car to head to the beach. We were in the car when Aunt Rae told me that Uncle Wally and Aunt Jinx were going to be there too. Also, she mentioned that maybe a few other Titans would be there as well. When we finally arrived about 20 minutes later, we saw Uncle Wally, Aunt Jinx, Aunt Argent, Uncle Jericho, Uncle Herald, Uncle Aqualad, Aunt Bee, Uncles Mas and Menos, Uncle Speedy, My cousins Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and a few other Titans who decided to tag along. It wasn't a little "get together" to get away from crime fighting; I was an all-out party! We got out of the car and unloaded the beach items onto the beach. Kole, Mas and Menos, Jericho, Teether, Timmy, Melvin, Aqualad, Jinx, Wally, Bee, Argent, Speedy, and a few others came over to us. Everyone said their "hellos" to us.

That's when my mother asked "So, what is going on in your glorious lives?"

My mom over-exaggerates A LOT.

"Well….." Wally began.

"We're getting MARRIED!" Finished Jinx, holding up her hand to show off her new ring.

It was a gold band with a pink diamond on it. We all said congratulations to the new couple and headed off to the party. Hotspot called DJ, so he began to play peppy dance music. I got on the makeshift "dance floor," That was really just a light-up pad that had red, blue, and green that illuminated on different spots on the pad at different times. I found my Uncle Speedy on the makeshift dance floor Cheshire, who is now good. I decided to leave them alone and dance by myself. I consider myself a pretty awesome dancer for only being nine, and a few people turned their heads to watch me, but went back to their activities after a while because they got bored. Eventually I got bored as well, so I walked into the bathroom and changed into my swimsuit. I put on my sunscreen as well because I didn't feel like getting sunburned. I got into the water, which surprisingly was warm. I saw something white in the shallow water, so I bent down and picked it up. It was a sand-dollar, a little bigger than a quarter, and very pretty. What amazed me was it was whole, which doesn't happen often. I went over to my beach bag, put it in carefully, and went back into the water. Melvin came in the water and played with me. Even though she was 16, she still liked to play with me. About 20 minutes later, we all gathered around to play boy VS girl volleyball. Even Aunt Rae decided to play too!

"OKAY TEAMS!" Cyborg yelled. "The rules are, only three people on each team can use their powers, but it has to be one person at a time. Also, there is no cheating or aiming to hurt anyone on purpose, after all it's just a friendly game, and judges WILL be watching to ensure the game is fair- two boys and two girls. Everyone understand?"

A ripple of "yeses," rippled through the crowd on now gathered Titans.

Then Cyborg said, "on your mark, get set…GO!"

**WOOOOO! Finally, chapter 2 is UP! (I'm sorry for the delay and the shortness, I promise it will be LONGER next time! :P) So, if you didn't figure out some things in this story, let me tell you.**

**-In this story, Speedy isn't as… arrogant as in Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

**-I'm a Jinx/KF fan!**

**-Cheshire is good, which means there is a possibility of a little Speedy/Cheshire in this story if the fans want me to write them as a couple.**

**Ok! So I again want to thank everyone who has viewed my stories, it means A LOT to me, so thank you all!**

**Until next time!**

***StarlightTitan***


End file.
